


The Beloved Body [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Feminization, Impregnation Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: “You liked it?” Bucky asks lowly, the shape of Steve’s thoughts emerging like an image forming in a darkroom.





	The Beloved Body [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the beloved body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660302) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/3gjapilnsgh7kr1/The_Beloved_Body.mp3/file>


End file.
